Simplify the expression. $-4t(-3t-4)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-4t}$ $ = ({-4t} \times -3t) + ({-4t} \times -4)$ $ = (12t^{2}) + (16t)$ $ = 12t^{2} + 16t$